Champions
=Current Champions= __TOC__ =The Championship Belts= VGCW Championship The VGCW Championship (Also formally known as the Hardcore Internet All Star or HIAS) is the first and main belt of VGCW, introduced even before the archives. * featuring champion details and the list of all victors. *List of Broadcasts featuring VGCW Championship Matches. Co-Op Championship The Co-Op Championship (as in 'Coop'erative) is the second belt of VGCW, introduced on the November 22nd, 2012 Broadcast. It debuted in a Tournament where the team who won was rewarded the championship. * featuring champion team details and list of all the victorious teams. *List of Broadcasts featuring Tag Team Matches. *List of Broadcasts featuring Co-op Championship Matches. Casual Championship The Casual Championship is the third belt of VGCW, introduced on the January 1st, 2013 Broadcast. It debuted in a Scramble Match where the wrestler who had the most pins in 20 minutes was rewarded the championship. * featuring champion details and list of victors. *List of Broadcasts featuring Scramble Matches. *List of Broadcasts featuring Casual Championship Matches. WVGCW Championship Formerly known as the Gurl Gamer Championship (yes it's spelled correctly), the WVGCW Championship was the third belt of VGCW, and was defended originally during pre-shows to the main show before becoming the main Championship of WVGCW after it became it's own show. Originally introduced during the first Female Division Broadcast on December 15th, 2012, it went through an appearance change after Carmen Sandiego stole the original championship belt. The "Gurl Gamer Championship" title was retired after Breakdown 06 and rebranded as the WVGCW Championship from Season 7 onwards. * featuring champion details and list of all victors. *List of all WVGCW Broadcasts. *List of Broadcasts featuring WVGCW Championship Matches. WVGCW Co-Op Championship Originally known as the Gurl Co-Op Championship, the WVGCW Co-Op Championship is WVGCW's second belt. Introduced backstage on September 3rd, 2013, it was awarded at the very first installment of Breakdown. Much like it's main belt counterpart, the original design and title was retired after Breakdown 06 and rebranded the WVGCW Co-Op Championship from Season 7 onwards. * featuring champion team details and list of all the victorious teams. *List of Broadcasts featuring Tag Team Matches. *List of Broadcasts featuring WVGCW Co-op Championship Matches. Casualette Championship The Casualette Championship is the equivalent of the Casual Championship for WVGCW. Officially introduced prior to Breakdown 2/3, it was awarded in the Main Event of the show to the winner of a . * featuring champion details and list of victors. *List of all WVGCW Broadcasts. *List of Broadcasts featuring Casualette Championship Matches. Linear Championship The Linear Championship is the fourth belt of WVGCW. Officially introduced in the opening episode of Season 8, the belt is defended in the opening match of every show, and if the current holder is able to defend it twice, they are awarded a Casuallette Championship Match that same evening, and the belt is immediately vacated. The belt was awarded in the opening match of the Season 8 Premiere to the winner of a . * featuring champion details and list of victors. *List of all WVGCW Broadcasts. * featuring champion team details and list of all the victorious teams. EDBW Championship The EDBW Championship is the main belt of the men's side for EDBW. The replacement for the SNST Championship, it was introduced and awarded in the Main Event of the very first episode to the winner of a . * featuring champion details and list of victors. EDBW Women's Championship The EDBW Women's Championship is the main belt of the women's side for EDBW. The replacement for the SNST Women's Championship, it was introduced and awarded in the the very first episode to the winner of a Match. * featuring champion details and list of victors. EDBW Hardcore Championship The EDBW Hardcore Championship is the second belt of the women's side for EDBW. The replacement for the SNST Hardcore Championship, it was introduced and awarded in the the very first episode to the winner of a Match. Originally exclusive to the men, the belt switched divisions after Robin won the title. * featuring champion details and list of victors. EDBW Co-Op Championship The EDBW Co-Op Championship is the second belt of the men's side for EDBW. It was introduced prior to Killscreen IV, and awarded to the winner of a Tornado Match at said event. * featuring champion details and list of victors. =Other Important Wins= Mr. / Ms. Money in the Bank The position of (or ) is gained when a grabs the briefcase that hands above the ring. They must position and climb a in order to reach it. The wrestler who holds the briefcase has a contract guaranteed for a championship match of their choosing anytime, anywhere for up to one year (which may be flexible in VGCW time). While the contract originally could only be used to cash-in on the VGCW and WVGCW Championships respectively, it was later expanded upon, allowing the holder to cash-in on any Championship. * featuring briefcase owner details and list of past owners. *List of Broadcasts featuring Money in the Bank Matches. Royal Rumble Winner Royal Rumbles come in 20-Man, 30-Man, and 40-Man varieties. Though VGCW mainly focuses on 40-Man Rumbles once-per-season, there have been multiple exceptions to this. In rumbles, combatants appear one after the another, until a limit of six participants are in the ring. Combatants are eliminated when they are pushed out of the ring and both feet touch the floor. This continues until all combatants have been eliminated, leaving the last person standing as the winner. The winner typically becomes the #1 Contender for their respective division's main Championship. * featuring rumble winner details and list of past winners. *List of Broadcasts featuring Royal Rumble Matches. King / Queen of the Ring The King (or Queen) of the Ring Tournament puts 8 or 16 into a series of singles brackets where one ultimately becomes the King and sits on a throne at the end. For quite some time, the winner would also typically become the #1 Contender for the VGCW Championship, though as time went on, and more divisions opened up, this has become an outdated ideal. * featuring tournament winner details and list of past Kings and Queens. *List of Broadcasts featuring a King of the Ring Tournament. Category:VGCW